Centuries Later and Still Fighting
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: Jacob/OC/MIB. This is about a girl named Rachel who has lived on the island as long as both Jacob and the MIB, say that both are in love with her, but she must choose one of the boys to be with forever. Sorry but I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Centuries Later and Still Fighting

Samuel is The Man in Black's name, since I just found out. ^.^

Right now they are all about 13

Disclaimer I do not own Lost or Jacob and the man in black, or any of the other Lost characters. If I did…I'll stop there lol. I only own Rachel, and the other OC's. which I will announce each chapter.

/daily/entertainment/2010/05/man_in_blacks_name_

/5546271/man-in-blacks-name-revealed Samuel. (It's Hebrew for "man of God.")Over the course of the next 30 years, after MIB leaves.

Story Begin

I was running through the jungle, laughing, trying to find Jacob. Laughing i yelled, "Jacob I give up. I can not find you, come out! Please Jacob, it is time for me to go and play with Samuel." As I was looking for Jacob, I was picked up from the behind and swung around in a circle, before being set back down. I heard a voice in my ear saying, "Looks like I win again Rachel." I giggled, "Jacob, don't do that you scared me." "I'm sorry Rachel," he said, "Well lets head on up to the beach." He took my hand and we talked and laughed the entire way to the edge of the jungle, where Jacob stopped and said, "Rachel, I found this and I wanted to give it to you, because it made me think of you," and with that he handed me a beautiful diamond resting on a silver band, I gasped and said, "Oh Jacob, it is so very beautiful. Thank you, I love it." I then threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, he hugged back whispering in my ear, "I'm glad that you like it." We broke apart once we heard a voice calling, "Rachel where are you?" It was Jacob's twin brother Samuel, I called back, "I am coming Samuel," I then turned back to Jacob and continued, "Well I must be going now. I will see you later Jacob."

Jacob's Point Of View

I watched Rachel run out onto the beach, up to my brother and embrace him. I watched sadly as they walked hand-in-hand up the beach to Samuel's special place. I knew that one day in the future when we were all old enough to marry that Rachel would have to pick between Samuel and myself. And I feared that when that day did arrive that Rachel would not choose me but instead Samuel. 'But who knows,' I thought bitterly to myself. I then turned around and started walking back to the cave where we lived.

Rachel's Point Of View

Samuel and I had finally reached his special place on the beach, we sat down at his game board, and started to set the pieces up. When we were ready to play I said, "Samuel today I will finally beat you, and you will finally have to say that I am better then you." He shook his head and replied, "No you won't, because I am the best at this game," he stopped once he saw my right hand and asked, "Rachel, where did you get that ring?" I looked down at my ring and made my move as I answered, "This? Jacob gave it to me. You see he thought of me when he saw it and therefore he wanted to give it to me," I looked up smiling to Samuel. His smile faltered and his hand went to his pocket and he pulled out a beautiful bracelet that was made out of 10 little silver hearts. He brought my left hand to him and put the bracelet on it, saying, "Well. I wasn't going to give this to you until later, but I think now would be a good time." I looked at it and pulled him into a hug and replied, "Samuel you didn't have to give me anything. That is what I told Jacob also, no one has to give me any presents." He smiled sadly and said, "Just so you know, none of those hearts compare to you in beauty." I blushed slightly as I replied, "Samuel, please. Your embarrassing me." He nodded his head and we returned to his game, we played for awhile, until I finally won. Samuel looked surprised when I won, "How on earth did you beat me? I have never been beaten before." he said. I smirked at him and replied, "Well one I am the best, and two I really wanted to win." I looked to him waiting and he rolled his eyes before saying, "Rachel you are better than me in every way." I giggled and started to pick up the game, which we did in silence, when we finished we got up and walked hand in hand back to the caves. We pushed each other playfully around while talking and laughing. Halfway there Jacob ran into us and he had two spears in his hands, "Brother, I found the boar and I thought we could go hunt it, Rachel our mother asked if you could go help her with something in the caves." I nodded and kissed them both on the cheek and told them to be careful before we parted ways. After an hour of helping Jacob's mother by picking herbs and other things, then sorting them in the caves the boys came running back. "Mother there is others on the island," cried Jacob. She looked worried as she replied, "They are not like us, we are here for a reason." She looked around and said seemingly to herself, "It is not time," she turned to me and continued, "Rachel, you will stay here right, you know what I must do." I nodded my head and led the boys away, once we were a little ways away I turned to them and said, "Jacob, Samuel. In a short few minutes your mother will show you something, and you must listen to every word she says,'' I looked each in the eye before continuing, "And when you return I will not be here, I will be away for a few days. But know that I love you both very much.'' I kissed them both on the cheek then watched their mother lead them away. When they were all out of sight I grabbed my bag of things and walked through the jungle until I reached the "village" of "my" people. I snuck through until I reached the door of my uncle, and knocked. I waited a few seconds before my Aunt Circe opened the door, she looked at me and nearly burst into tears, "Oh Rachel, it has been to long," we embraced as she ushered me into the hut. "Adam, come here, Rachel is here to visit,'' cried my aunt and my uncle soon came out of what seemed to be their bedroom, when he entered the main room I stood up and bowed my head out of respect to him. "Uncle Adam, it has been to long. I am sorry I could not visit sooner, but certain circumstances arose,'' I said. He just looked at me and then sweeped me up into a hug whispering into my hair, "No Rachel, it is I who should be sorry. If I had not driven you away with our fight," I looked him in the eye as he put me down in said in an utmost serious voice, "Uncle, you can feel good about one thing, I have found happiness. In Claudia's sons, Jacob and Samuel. But they do not know yet, they think the women we stay with is their mother. They must figure out the truth for themselves.'' He nodded and we sat at the table, eating, talking and laughing for hours until it was time to go to sleep. We continued for the next two days until it was time for me to return to the cave, on my way back I heard a rustling sound and saw Samuel following someone. From the appearance it was Claudia, the boys' true mother, I hid as I watched them go to the ridge over looking the village. I then turned and headed swiftly back to the caves. I smiled through all the questions that the boys' asked me once they returned and all I answered was, "When you have a secrete you can choose whether or not to tell, but I choose not to tell." Soon it was time to sleep, and I laid on my mat listening to the breathing of everyone else. After an hour or so, I heard moving around I rolled over still feigning sleep as Samuel grabbed his bag of his and Jacob's stuff, along with my bag of things. I closed my eyes as he came over to me, let him think he woke me up and followed him silently as he woke Jacob up and then led us out of the caves. We followed Samuel a ways before Jacob asked, "Brother where are we going?" To which Samuel answered, "Were going to our people. Yours to Rachel." "We can't leave mother," cried Jacob. Samuel turned to Jacob and calmly replied, "She isn't our mother.'' Jacob then jumped on Samuel knocking him down to the ground and started punching him in the face. "Stop, Jacob. Please oh god. Jacob stop," I yelled at Jacob trying to get him to stop punching his brother. My cries must of brought their mother because she came and pulled Jacob off of Samuel. She looked at Jacob who said, "He's trying to leave. He's going to go to them.'' She then looked at Samuel with a sad look on her face and he asked, "Is it true? Did you kill our mother?'' "I am your mother," she tried saying. "Jacob, Rachel please come with me. We can make a new life there, with our people," begged Samuel, he looked to Jacob who just shook his head no and stepped closer to there mother. He then looked to me and I cast my eyes downward as I said, "I'm sorry Samuel, but I need to stay here, and I always knew the truth," I then ran off to the beach. I kept running, tears running down my face, branches scratching my face and arms until I reached the beach. I collapsed at the waters edge, just right where I wouldn't get to wet. I was sobbing so hard my whole body was racked in sobs, a few minutes later I felt a pair of somewhat strong arms pull me into their owners embrace. I put my face into their shoulder and continued to cry while they stroked my head trying to calm me down, after a few more minutes I stopped crying and I looked up into the face of Jacob. I stroked his face with my hand before bringing his face to mine in the sweetest kiss I have ever had, he kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away. He looked away with a sad look in his eyes and saying, "Rachel, what are you doing? I don't want this to happen, I really care for you, and you're just upset right now." "Only because I lied to you! How can you look at me Jacob, how can you love me," I started to lightly cry again, putting my head down. He grabbed my face with both of his hands forcing me to look at him, replying, "Rachel, no matter what I will always love you and hope that you will always love me." The only answer I gave him was kissing him once more.\


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone, sorry I am talking to you all like this, but I'm in just a little bit of an hurry. I have NOT been dead, although it came close, because I have been grounded for a few very VERY bad grades. I only have one hour because my parents are in a generous mood. So I am trying to work my ass off typing this up and get it posted on all my stories and what not.

Just so you all know I have been grounded from the internet, reading and writing, so I have not been able to or on any of my stories, expect in my head, and it is working out okay…..well for now.

Once again I am very sorry and hope you all forgive me….but just so you know this WILL NOT happen in the summer…..expect for maybe the first week.

Please no hard feelings, now I must go. Enjoy what you can, peace out.

Love Savannah. 3


	3. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
~jeffhardyluvsme


End file.
